


The Boyfriend Tag

by theoddpocalypse



Series: What Happens on YouTube [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mostly Klance with little bits of Shallura, Romance, Weirdly formatted sorry about that, hella gay, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: Keith and Lance are famous YouTubers, along with the rest of their friends, and though they consider each other "rivals" in some ways, they are actually incredibly close. So close that they are actually dating in secret and constantly dropping hints to their fans, whom desperately want them together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [«Вопросы и Ответы с Бойфрендом»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172706) by [DreamerX2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2)



> Okay, so I do have some things to say here. First of all, this turned into something very different from what I originally intended. It's very weirdly formatted, in a way that I've never written before, and while it was a lot of fun, I hope it doesn't suffer because of it. Also, I know it seems very jumpy around and I kind of intended it to come across that way. This story was more me just having fun than anything with it, and I hope that comes across. It's very different from anything else I've written before, but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless and I hope people enjoy reading it. Also feel free to check out my [tumblr](theoddpocalypse.tumblr.com)!

**Allura** @princessallura

Just did the boyfriend tag with @shiro. It was so much fun!<3<3<3

 **Klance is Real** @klancefan1

Waiting for the day Lance & Keith do the damn boyfriend tag.

 **< 3** @klancearegay

@klancefan1 same, but like i'm also not ready to die just yet

 **I believe Klance will happen** @_klance

@klancefan1 @klancearegay someday our klance will come guys, you just gotta believe.

* * *

 **Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

Hey guys, I'm going to be apart of a big segment on Entertainment Tonight about rising YouTube stars. Check it out!

_Retweeted by Keith Kogane_

* * *

“I'm here with Lance McClain, who goes by the handle modernlancelot on YouTube. He is one of several rising stars of the internet that we have the pleasure to be speaking with tonight. Lance, how are you feeling about all of this fame?”

“Well, if we're going to be honest, I'd say that I'm blown away by it all. I mean, I started making videos because I wanted to show other guys that it's perfectly okay and normal to want to take care of yourself and treat yourself the way girls are generally shown to do. I mean, I love me a good face mask and I'm not ashamed. But I really never thought I'd amass the audience that I have.”

“Though admittedly your audience is much more feminine than masculine, am I correct?”

“Gender wise, yes, more girls watch me than boys, but I don't really think about it in those terms. I have a loyal fan base, and I love them all. They've given me a lot.”

“They've allowed you to basically have a dream job.”

“Oh yeah, definitely. I mean, I have a college degree and everything, but I also left college with zero job offers and a whole lotta debt. And while money numbers are constantly skewed in all those Facebook articles that pop up, I still bring in enough to live comfortably and am well on my way to paying off my debt entirely. I don't like to brag, but it's a nice life and I've worked hard for it.”

“Making videos is much more than just turning on a camera and recording yourself, correct?”

“Oh so much more! There's so much you have to do to get a good video. You have to sink a lot of money into getting good equipment and lights and microphones and there's a lot of technical stuff that goes into it. I don't just press record on my phone and upload a video directly, it's a long tedious process. Everyone really does think YouTube is the dream job, the quickest way to get famous, but I was on there for years before anyone really noticed me. I just didn't give up, you know, I kept working and bettering myself, and here I am today.”

“And your fans are probably really grateful you kept going or else they wouldn't have you.”

“I mean, yeah, I guess.”

“So, we have to talk about you and your fellow YouTuber Keith Kogane. Are you aware that your fans want you two to be in a relationship?”

“Yes, but to be fair, there's also fans that want me in relationships with other friends of mine. It's just what happens on the internet.”

“How do you feel about it?”

“I don't mind it. If it makes them happy to think we'd be good together, then awesome, let them have their fun. As long as they aren't being mean about it. And if we were dating, I would just hope that the fans keep a level of respect for our personal lives, because even though I put so much of myself out there, there is still a lot that I like to keep to myself.”

* * *

“I'm now with Keith Kogane, another rising star on YouTube, who goes by the handle kogane. Keith, tell me, how do you feel about your success?”

“I mean, I never expected it, that's for sure. I was just posting videos to try and get my brother-”

“Who is a fellow YouTuber, correct?”

“Yes, he has a joint channel with his girlfriend. But I was just posting videos for him really, as a way to show him how I was doing in college, though they always turned into a rant of some kind about some cryptid that I had been researching instead of doing homework. And then one day I posted a cover to send to my mom and that was the video that kind of went viral I guess. I still don't know why.”

“Well, you have a lot of talent.”

“Thank you.”

“And you have such an interesting story! You were adopted, correct?”

“Well, kind of. I was orphaned pretty young and was moved between a lot of foster homes when I was young. The people I now call my parents, I'd always known them but it wasn't until I was around fifteen that they actually took me in. Legally, yes, I guess you could say they adopted me, but I kept my name. I don't really think about it much, they've just always been my family.”

“I'm sure you're an inspiration for a lot of kids looking for a family of their own.”

“If my story can help someone out even in just the smallest of ways, I am happy about that.”

“Now, onto your career. You've really got quite a fan base. Though, I have to bring up that it seems to be a shared one with another YouTuber.”

“Lance, right?”

“Yes, it seems a lot of your viewers actually think you're dating.”

“Lance and I are very good friends. I know we say that we're rivals or whatever, and while we do get very competitive with each other, we're actually really good friends now.”

“But you aren't dating.”

“I personally don't feel like it would be anyone's business if we were. Yes, YouTube is my job and there is a very large part of my life that is consistently shared online, but I also am a pretty private person and there are parts that I have chosen not to share with my audience. It's not to be rude, it's more me asking them to just be respectful and realize that I am not a celebrity by any means, I am a person just like everyone else.”

“When we asked Lance a similar question, he had a pretty similar response.”

“Well, when he's not being loud and obnoxious, Lance McClain can be very wise.”

“Do you mind that your fans want you two to be together?”

“No, I don't mind in the slightest. As long as they aren't hurting anyone or each other, then they can ship us all they want. I mean, the person I am on the internet is very different from the person I am in real life, and I can very easily separate them. All I ask is they respect that about me and try to do the same.”

* * *

 **Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

Hey guys, new video up now featuring the lovely @princessallura! We did a thrift haul, ya'll!

 **Takashi Shirogane** @shiro

Did an awesome collab with my bro @kogane. We talked about adoption, think everyone will find it really interesting!

 **Klance is Real** @klancefan1

Notice how Lance & Shiro just did collabs with their respective significant others & both were def done @ the Shallura pad? Mmmhmm.

 **< 3** @klancearegay

so this literally means shallura invited klance over to do collabs. THIS IS A THING THAT HAPPENED.

 **I believe Klance will happen** @_klance

Klance and Shallura are such #goals. If only they would do a four-way collab, omfg I would die.

* * *

Lance couldn't help but laugh as he watched the various subtweets about him fly in. The video he'd just posted was pulled up on his laptop. He pressed play. “Hey guys, your Modern Lancelot here, with special guest Allura! We have a very special haul for you all!”

“That's my shirt, you know,” a voice from behind him said. He looked up and smiled at the person in question, his boyfriend. Keith slid his arms over Lance's shoulders, watching the screen.

“I know. I thought it would be fun to see if anyone notices.”

“You tease.” Keith pressed a kiss to Lance's temple. Lance turned to look at him, tapping his own lips. Keith chuckled and leaned in to give him another soft kiss, this one against his lips. “You wanna help me film my new video?” he asked. Lance nodded.

“Of course. I know your angles.”

* * *

If you had asked Lance a few months ago if he'd ever be in a secret relationship with his YouTube “rival,” he probably would've passed out from laughing so hard. Honestly, they couldn't even really consider themselves rivals, considering they did very different things on their channels. Lance was more like a lifestyle guru whose storytime videos raked in tons of views. Keith was a conspiracy theorist who also liked to post haunting covers of songs.

They'd met up for a collab (the cinnamon challenge, where they'd discovered how competitive they were with each other but also how much they both never wanted to eat cinnamon ever again) and that collab had basically sealed the deal for their respective fandoms. Suddenly they had people desperately wanting them together, and honestly… they had wanted each other.

The attraction hadn't started immediately. Well, physically yes, neither could deny how attractive they found the other, but they didn't start dating for a while. They became friends first, did some more collabs, fueled the “Klance” fires hard because they knew it was what people wanted, and they watched their numbers skyrocket overnight.

Not that the numbers were why they did it in the first place. That was just a side effect of their actions. They honestly loved making videos together, but when their relationship began, they quickly decided that they wanted that part of their lives to be just for them.

* * *

They walked into Keith's office where he usually shot his videos. Lance had admittedly made some videos there as well, when he didn't want to bother going home just to shoot a storytime or something. It was also fun to see all the fans freak out, while others just said it was a simplistic design that could be replicated anywhere. Oh if only they knew that it really just was the same room.

Keith set up his piano while Lance adjusted the lighting. They kept making eye contact and smiling to themselves. “You're really gonna like this one,” Keith said as he sat down, running his fingers absentmindedly over the keys.

“Is that so?” Lance responded. Keith just grinned and pointed at the camera. Lance started it up, giving Keith a thumbs up when it was recording.

“So, I thought I would share a little cover with you guys today,” Keith started, looking at the camera. “I just… well, recently I binge watched a bunch of Disney movies, mainly because someone made me.” His eyes moved to Lance for just a brief second, and Lance being the asshole he is, dabbed behind the camera. Keith almost broke, but he was nothing if not entirely professional when it came to making videos. “One song in particular has been stuck in my mind. I hope you all like it.” Keith started to play, smiling to himself. “ _If there's a prize for rotten judgement… I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there done that…_.” Lance was blushing as Keith sang. When they'd actually been watching the movie, Keith had sang along in his ear to said song, his hand sliding up under Lance's shirt. Suffice it to say, they hadn't watched the entire movie.

And Keith's voice always just did things to him. He had such an unassuming voice, but it was beautiful. Lance could remember the first time he'd heard it. He was checking out this Keith guy who had the huge subscriber count, just to see who everyone was talking about. Yeah, the conspiracy videos were a little odd (though now, he honestly would listen to Keith go on and on about Mothman for hours and be absolutely interested because he really loves his boyfriend), but the covers were something else.

“ _At least out loud… I won't say I'm in… love…._ ”

“You asshole,” Lance said, not even stopping the recording before he said it. Keith laughed. He would just edit it out later. He moved from his piano and stopped the camera. Lance wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. “And you say I'm a damn tease.”

“You are.”

“You're worse!”

Keith shut him up by kissing him. Lance melted into him, deepening the kiss. Keith whimpered a little, his hands gripping at Lance's shirt. The sound of their lips parting was far too hot to both of their ears.

“You're really going to post that?” Lance whispered.

“Yes.”

“The internet is gonna explode.”

“Let it.”

* * *

 **Keith Kogane** @kogane

New cover up on my YT. Hope everyone likes it.

 **Hunk Garrett** @hunkgarrett

@kogane Holy talent, Keith, what the hell! So good.

 **Pidge Gunderson** @pidgegun

@kogane what kind of gay ass shit is this ???

 **Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

@kogane @pidgegun I liked it. :)

_Retweeted by Klance is Real, <3, I believe Klance will happen, and 395 others_

* * *

“Alright, Q&A time! So I asked you guys to send me questions and now I'm going to answer them, obviously. Let me just pull up twitter. Elise wants to know if I'll ever do the boyfriend tag with Keith.”

* * *

 **KLANCE IS REAL** @klancefan1

DID YOU ALL SEE IT??? 4:32 INTO HUNK'S NEW VLOG! OH MY GOD!

 **< 3 ****KLANCE** @klancearegay

KLANCE IS REAL. KLANCE IS HAPPENING. EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN OH MY GOD! #dying

 **KLANCE HAPPENED** @_klance

I AM ACTUALLY CRYING MY FAMILY IS GOING TO HAVE ME ADMITTED IT'S HAPPENING IT'S REALLY HAPPENING! #KLANCEISREAL

* * *

Keith's phone had blown up. He finally had to just turn off twitter notifications because it was going absolutely crazy. But he'd seen the initial one, the one about Hunk's latest vlog, which Keith hadn't had the chance to watch yet, mainly because he knew what was in it. Hunk had vlogged when they'd gone out as a group. He opened the video and fast forwarded it to the time stamp he'd seen on the tweet.

And there in the background he could clearly see himself and Lance sharing a kiss.

He paused the video, staring at it. His phone buzzed and he grabbed it blindly, looking down at it to see it was the group chat Lance had started forever ago.

 **modernlancelot:** hUNK what the hell??!??

 **hunkaburninlove:** I SWEAR GUYS I DIDN'T SEE IT WHEN I WAS EDITING I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU GUYS WERE MAKING OUT THAT DAY WE WERE IN PUBLIC

 **modernlancelot:** we shared ONE KISS

 **smolgenius:** I really don't see the problem here.

 **dadfriend:** Yeah, me neither! You two have been wanting to go public, right?

 **princess:** I think this is really sweet honestly! And you can stop hiding!

 **coranic:** I agree with Allura, I think this is a good thing.

 **modernlancelot:** KEITH SOME HELP PLEASE

Keith stared down at his phone. The chat had gone silent. They were all waiting for his input. But he didn't really want to have this conversation over group chat. It was a little bit too important for that.

 **kogane:** Group meeting. My place. Now.

* * *

What happens when you put a conspiracy theorist musician, a lifestyle guru, couple vloggers, a gamer, a cook, and a DIY monster all in one room? Well, you get the weirdest group of friends the universe has ever created.

Lance was still freaking out. Keith was just watching him pace back and forth across his living room, going on and on about how Hunk was better than this, Hunk should've been more careful, Hunk should've paid attention and Hunk looked so apologetic. No one was perfect, every now and then things were missed in the editing process. Keith wasn't mad at Hunk.

“Why are you so mad, Lance? Like I said before, I don't see the problem. It's not that big of a deal. And now you don't have to hide your relationship anymore,” Pidge said without even looking up from her phone. She was still watching all the chaos unfold on twitter with rapt attention.

“Yeah Lance, you should be happy! You get to be out in the open now, you don't have to worry about slip-ups. Why do you think Shiro and I made the joint account? Because we're happy and proud of our relationship,” Allura added with a soft smile. Shiro nodded, squeezing her closer and giving her a fond, loving smile.

“I get that, but-” Lance started, looking frantic.

“But what?” Keith interjected, unable to stop himself from feeling a little hurt by all of this. “Why does there have to be a but? We've been talking about going public for a while.” And it was true, they had. It was a little tiresome, keeping a secret like this, especially when they cared about each other so much and wanted to have a future together. Keith had even asked Lance to move in with him, since Lance was at Keith's apartment more than he was his own.

“Babe, I thought we wanted to do it our way,” Lance said.

“Maybe this is just easier,” Keith responded, shrugging. “Now we can just be.”

“Keith has a good point, Lance. Without the pressure to have some sort of big announcement video, you two could probably just keep going like nothing has changed,” Coran pointed out.

“Maybe I wanted to do the whole big announcement thing. Maybe I was really looking forward to the day that I could sit down in front of my camera and tell everyone that it's true that I am head over heels in love with Keith Kogane!”

Everyone couldn't help but aw at that, even Pidge. Keith just stared at Lance.

“You can't say things like that, Lance,” he whispered. “You can't do that to my heart.” Lance just grabbed Keith's face and leaned in to press their lips together.

“Get a room, please,” Pidge said, but there was no malice behind it.

* * *

“Hey guys, your Modern Lancelot here with the one and the only Keith Kogane!”

Keith smiled at Lance as he introduced him. “You're ridiculous.”

“But you are the one and only,” Lance responded. “And guess what guys, we are doing something very special for ya'll. It's constantly being requested of both of us to do this and we're finally doing it, because well, it's completely appropriate. Keith, would you like to do the honors?”

“We're doing the boyfriend tag!” Keith announced.

“You've all wanted it and here it comes, in your faces. We have our white boards at the ready and the questions printed and ready to be… tagged, I guess? Keith, good luck my man.”

Keith laughed. “Good luck to you too, Lance,” he said, before leaning in to give his boyfriend a quick kiss. They both blushed, but acted like the moment never happened, moving on to the actual tag portion of the video.

They couldn't wait to see the internet actually explode.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Subscribed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853364) by [TheHomestuckWhovian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian)
  * [Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742346) by [TheHomestuckWhovian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian)




End file.
